


Kingdom of Lions

by AFlightOfStairs



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I hope you guys like knights, and wolf motifs, because there's a lot of that here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlightOfStairs/pseuds/AFlightOfStairs
Summary: “Stow thy fangs and don thine wool!” Cries the lamb. “We must fall in line, or we fall to chaos…”





	Kingdom of Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this particular AU in mind for months and months.  
> There's also things mentioned here that are generally considered spoilers for the actual game so uhh watch out.
> 
> Anyway I've been working at this for the past few months or so and I'm finally tired of looking at it. I have 0 idea on where it's exactly going to go in the far future but I'll have fun with it. Enjoy what I call my "self indulgent" work.
> 
> Be warned: The ship writing might take a backseat for a while but I'll do my best. I love these girls with all my heart.
> 
> Right. One more thing. I renamed our boy "Phi" to "Aurelius" because Laphicet Crowe definitely exists at the same time so that would be really awkward... Aurelius sounds like something Arthur would name his kid anyway....
> 
> At some point I'll show off designs for everyone. If you already don't follow me on something like twitter and haven't dealt with my nonsense already.

“We gather today on behalf of an exemplary knight, one who has proven themselves worthy of a higher calling.” Decorated knights stand in line on either side of the small chamber of rites. One stands upon a raised platform, poised before a kneeling and nervous knight. They are dressed in a brilliant white cloak lined with intricate gold linings that hides their right arm, the presumed leader among the gathered.

“We have watched your progress from when you first swore under oath to serve the Abbey Knights, Miss Eleanor Hume. We have witnessed your instances of strength, wisdom, and compassion--but a few of many admirable traits.” They nod and slowly lift their sword with their left hand. “Will you accept this honor?”

“I shall, Lord Artorius.” She says cooly, mustering up the last of her nerves to remain calm. Ever since she was a recruit, she had worked endlessly to attain this title. Finally. It had all paid off for this very moment!

He smiles and nods, lowering the sword until it gently rests on one of her pauldrons. Eleanor wonders how he was capable of lifting such a large weapon with one hand… “Then from this day forward, I bestow upon you the title of ‘Praetor’, the highest honor among the Abbey knights.”

“Th-Thank you my Lord.” To hear him speak these words was like a dream. She could very well be on the verge of tears... “I shall continue my efforts to remain worthy of this honor.”

Artorius nods once more, lowering the sword. “To that I have no doubt. Welcome, Miss Hume, to the Praetorium.”

The surrounding knights give a brief, but sincere applause. As Artorius and Eleanor step down from the platform, he gives some passing words to the blonde knight nearest to them. After they finish exchanging words and part ways, the same knight offers a white and golden-lined cloak to her.

“Congratulations, Lady Hume.” He gives a genuine smile. “I am Lord Oscar of House Dragonia. It appears you will be put to work already and I am to act as your supervisor.”

“A..Already?!” It was hard to hide her shock. She gives a quick bow while accepting the cloak. “M-My apologies Lord Dragonia but this is so sudden…”

“I know, I know.” He gives a gentle chuckle. “It seems our ranks are a bit more occupied than we’d like. Your promotion was truly a blessing...”

Grinning a bit sheepishly, Eleanor unfurls the folded cloak and drapes it over her armor. Retaining his smile, he nods in approval.

“A perfect fit. Before I go into detail, Lord Artorius wanted me to gather a one more person... If you would like to follow me, you can get acquainted with them.”

Leaving the Praetorium’s hall, they travel to the familiar courtyard of the castle’s barracks. Countless knights bearing the Abbey’s insignia are seen loitering, training or maintaining their weapons. As those idling notice the young Lord approach, they at least _pretend_ to look busy...but luckily for them he seems too occupied with another matter.

“She’s usually around here at this time…” The sound of cracking wood and the gathering of green knights grabs his attention. “Ah. There we are.”

They see two knights sparring amidst this gathering--one at quite the disadvantage. It was difficult to notice the other knight moving swiftly around them--mainly a blur of black fabric and silver armor as a tattered cloak flutters about. Eleanor was rather entranced by their movement all the same.

The losing knight tries in vain to parry, occasionally struck at the calf and arm by the other’s wooden sword. Suddenly! A decisive strike topples the poor knight! Their sword plunges into the ground as they lose their grip. The crowd around them cheers!

“It really is true…” They say, slowly rising to their feet. “Then this means Lord Artorius would be even more powerful!”

“Something like that.” The other knight sighs and brushes black strands from their face. “Are you happy now?”

“Yes! Very! Th-Thank you Velvet!” The losing knight beams and goes about their way, causing the crowd to disperse. The woman named Velvet simply shakes her head. _Who gets happy about getting beat up like that…?_

“Excellent swordsmanship as always, Lady Crowe.” Oscar speaks as he approaches. “I’m sure Lord Artorius would be happy to know that you continue to train so diligently.”

“Oscar. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She says in a mocking tone. Whenever he came to find her, it always meant that she was needed for _something_...

“Lady Crowe...” Eleanor swears she’s heard of that name before…

“...Oh!!”

It hits her! Several years back a knight with the surname ‘Crowe’ buzzed about, known mostly for being Artorius’s student before joining the Abbey. The expectations were high, but by the look and sound of it she appears to live up to them.

 _To have been personally trained by Lord Artorius years before…  She must really be an amazing knight!_ Eleanor fawns at the concept for a moment before forcing herself back to reality.

“Forgive me, I’m being so rude!” She extends her hand. “I am Eleanor Hume, recent of the Praetorium. It’s an honor to meet you in person, Lady Crowe.”

“‘Lady Crowe’ makes me sound old.” She casually accepts Eleanor’s hand. “People like Oscar refuse to address me as anything else, but you can just call me Velvet.”

“Well such informalities would be unbecoming--” Oscar immediately swallows the rest of his sentence after Velvet shoots him a glare.

“--Erm. Now that you have been acquainted,” He changes the subject with a clear of his throat. “Lord Artorius has assigned me as the head of an escort assignment. We will be escorting his son, Lord Aurelius, to Hellawes.”

Meeting the Lord’s son and a journey to the north so suddenly?! Eleanor’s first assignment as a Praetor was fairly serious! While she seems quite delighted at these turn of events, Velvet seems...indifferent.

“He can't afford to escort his own son?” In fact she sounds greatly disappointed.

“You are aware that Lord Artorius’s duties can be very...demanding.” Oscar replies pointedly. “Regrettably he must remain in Loegres, but we are lucky to have you--a trusted member of the Collbrande family--stand in his place... And at the very least Lord Aurelius speaks fondly of you.” _But Oscar can't help but wonder about the relationship of those two..._ “I don't imagine there will be much issue.”

“Yeah. Auri and I get along just fine.”

“Excellent. Then a handful of knights should serve to complete this escorting party.”

“Lord Dragonia. It seems I was right to find you here.” The voice comes from an older man in Praetor’s robes with a blonde young woman following behind him.

Eleanor recognizes the older man as Lord Melchior, one of the few who oversaw her ceremony to becoming a Praetor just that morning. However the woman accompanying him is unfamiliar. Judging by her robes she is an Abbey magus no doubt, it's just that they are rather...colorful.

“Lord Melchior!” Oscar salutes.” It’s rare to see you pass through the knight’s barracks…”

Upon locking eyes, the colorful magus gives Velvet a grin, to which the other responds with an eye roll and a shake of her head.

 _Do they know each other already…?_ Eleanor ponders. _Given their statuses...it could be possible…_

“How goes your preparations for your assignment?” Melchior asks slowly. “If you are here I imagine you have nearly finished your recruitment…”

“You would be correct, Lord Melchior. Lady Hume and Lady Crowe will be among my chain of command for my squadron, sir.” Oscar gestures to them both. The former would stand at attention while the latter continues to look uninterested.

“Then allow me to offer the last of your command.” He slowly turns his head to the colorful magus who shrugs in an exaggerated motion.

“Me?” The magus points to herself in exaggerated shock. “Well if I must…”

“It would do you well, Lady Magillanica.” Melchior simply nods towards Oscar as if to say _“She’s in your hands now.”_ and then takes his leave.

“Uhm. Alright…. I...suppose that will do..” Oscar nods, cupping his chin in thought. “Lord Artorius has made the preparations in advance. We will be ready to leave early in the morning, until then consider yourselves dismissed.” The trio is left alone, that is until Magillancia breaks the silence.

“Well, well! A fresh new Praetor!” She enthusiastically wraps an arm around Eleanor. “By the sounds of it we have to answer to _you_ over the course of these next few days. Did I get that right?”

“Y-Yes I suppose that’s right but...” Velvet visibly scoffs which Eleanor pretends to ignore. “With...Velvet’s reputation and you being a star apprentice of Lord Melchior’s…Are you two not Praetors as well..?”

“Technically?” The magus waves a hand dismissively. “I've been through the motions, but The old man insists on keeping me under his wing until he deems it ‘the right time’..whatever that means.”

“And you Velvet? You haven’t joined the Praetorium? Why not…?”

Velvet chooses to avoid answering Eleanor’s question entirely. She suddenly gets the feeling this might not be as easy as she would hope...

“W-Well while we’re free for the rest of the day... ” But that wouldn’t mean she’d give up so easily! “So I think this would be a great chance for us to get to know each other!”

“I’m plenty acquainted with Magilou.” Velvet finally says, turning to leave on her own. “If I’m not needed by anyone, then I have my own things to do.”

“Great!” Eleanor clasps her hands. “Then we'll accompany you!”

“Wh--” Velvet would think to protest, but she would sound so suddenly suspicious wouldn't she? “Alright, but neither of you have no room to complain about it when we get there.”

“Oho!” Magilou trails closely behind Velvet with a devious grin. “We get to experience a day in the life of Velvet! I can only imagine what sort of things you involve yourself with!”

“Keep the fantasies to your novels.”

And so Velvet leads the others away from the royal quarter and into the hustle and bustle of the commoner’s quarter. Clad in their armor and regal robes, they clash with the commoner’s casual dress. It would have been incredibly difficult for them to pass through the commons discreetly if they so intended. As soon as word of the trio’s arrival passes through the streets, many come to nearly swarm them! Eleanor would nearly panic before noticing that they crowd around a certain knight--

_“Guys! Velvet’s here!”_

_“She's got two royals with her! What’s going on?”_

_“Yaay! Velveeet!”_

The usual stone-faced knight softens considerably once surrounded by all of these people. She greets them warmly with hugs from certain adults and ruffling the hair of children. Initially distracted at the proof that Velvet was capable of holding a smile, Magilou snaps from her trance and confronts Eleanor.

“I never knew our little knight here was so popular with the commoners--but she’s also like a completely different person!” She pouts. “I'm actually a little jealous of the attention she’s getting…” Eleanor wasn’t sure what to think herself. Of course plenty knew that she was born a commoner, but just what kind of relationship did she have with these people…?

“Velvet!” A woman about Velvet’s age steps forward to clasp her hands in her own. Two dogs trail behind her with wagging tails. “They keep you plenty busy up in the royal quarter huh? Still it's nice to know that you don’t forget about us down here...”

“Sorry Niko, I would have come sooner.” Velvet continues to smile as she shakes the other woman’s hands. “But...I came to say goodbye to everyone.”

The small crowd gasps, some even looking genuinely worried.

_“Where ya goin’?!”_

_“Are you gonna be gone forever?”_

“No way! You gotta tell us what’s up Vel!”

“I can’t go into any details, you know that. Ar--” She clears her throat. “Lord Collbrande put me up to something that requires me to leave the city.” Velvet gestures to the other two. “They will also be accompanying me on this...assignment.”

“Miss Niko was it?” Pulling herself from petting one of the dogs, Eleanor gives a quick bow. “Lady Eleanor Hume of the Praetorium.”

“Soon-to-be Grand Magus Magilou Mayvin.” Her bow is a bit more extravagant.

“Well, well seems like you’ve made some new friends after all, Vel. Good for you.”

“W-Wait you misunderst--”

“Well _of course_ !” Magilou proclaims proudly, sliding an arm around Velvet’s shoulder for a tight hug. “We’re her _very_ best friends!” She’d give Magilou a good elbow to the gut, but seeing her friend happy made her reconsider.

“Anyway I know you've done plenty for us around here.” Niko puts her hands on her hips. “I know that we’ll manage without you for a while…”

“If you’re confident about it, then I won’t worry.” Velvet hugs her. “I still wanted to come by today and see if there was anything I could do before I left…”

“A-Allow me to assist!” Eleanor salutes hastily. “We would be able to do much more for the good people here together.”

“Be my guest,” Niko chuckles. “I’m sure we’ll find ways to keep you busy.”

And kept busy they were! The tasks of the commons were plentiful, from lifting various stock from warehouses to delivering missives and messages across town. It was becoming increasingly apparent just how many knew Velvet by name. Plenty treated like a long time friend, though grew wary of the Praetor who worked at her side. Used to handling such tasks alone, Velvet came to appreciate Eleanor’s willingness to help. The people of the commons quarter seemed to warm up to her... As for Magilou who claimed to be unfit for such tasks, she instead entertained folks with her magic and enchanting tales.

Time passed and most have retired for their homes for the day, that was more than enough of a sign that the three should be returning as well. Just as they were about to take their leave, something catches Velvet's attention: a hysterical voice from a passing alleyway can't help itself to blurt out the following:

“ _Twen-Twenty-five HUNDRED gald?!_ But that wasn’t the payment last time..!”

She's quick to separate from the others and hang back. Staying out of sight, she watches as a heavily armored knight who sports the cloak of the Praetorium roughly grip the collar of a common man’s shirt.

“Hey, hey! Keep it quiet, yeah?” She hears the knight say before shoving him away. “Lord Barlowe is running through a few...complications and has limited stock. It pains him to do this--it really does--but they gotta drive up the price to compensate. Purely business.”

“But...But that amount would last us months.” The man puts his head in his hands. “S-Surely Lord Barlowe can see reason to lower the price just this once…” He lowers to his knees and clasps his hands together. “I-I can pay him back later, I swear on it!”

“No deal.” The knight shakes their head. “He can’t afford any short change--and _you_ can’t really afford _not_ to have the medicine...for your daughter, yeah?”

“Y-Yes but--”

“What’s going on here?” She's heard enough. The two snap their heads to Velvet as she strides into the alleyway. “I don’t think it’s a good image to have a Praetor knight whispering in alleyways like this…”

The knight swears under their breath, clears their throat and steps forward to maintain an authoritative air. “Th-This is nothing that should concern you. This citizen merely wanted to consult me with a...private matter.”

“Sounds like this matter concerns a bit of money. I don’t recall having to charge people for our services as knights.” The knight growls under their breath. She must have overheard their conversation.

“You got a nasty habit of sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong don’t you?” They draw their sword. “Plenty folk call you the _‘Wolf of Loegres’,_ but I wonder: Are you just all bark?”

They suddenly strike! A quick swing of their sword in an attempt to catch the other off guard. The blade suddenly hits the brick side of the building, causing the knight to stagger back from the recoil. They were quick, but Velvet was quicker.

_Clank-!_

She takes that chance to deliver a swift kick to the head. While the knight is stunned from the blow, she follows up with a leg sweep causing a crash and clatter to echo in the alleyway. That simple move leaves the knight flat on their back.

“ _Know your enemy. Strike them where they are weak._ ” As they struggle to get up, Velvet nonchalantly stomps a foot onto their chestplate and forces them back to the ground. “Seems I'm plenty capable of knowing when to _bite_...”

“Ghk! Grahh..!” They cough and groan. “Y-You...!”

“Velvet!” Inevitably drawn to the sound of clattering armor, Eleanor finally rushes into the alleyway. She quickly pulls her from the downed knight fearing this conflict might escalate if it went on any longer. “That...That’s enough.”

“Th-Thank you... ” The knight struggles to rise to their feet. “You seem like the newest to deal with her so here’s a word of advice: Keep the ‘Wolf’ on a short leash, yeah?” They roughly shoulder past Velvet before leaving the alleyway. The man places his hands on the ground and sighs in disbelief.

“I...appreciate that you were trying to get me out of that payment, but they...they had the medicine for my daughter…”

“Did they now?” Velvet gently drops a burlap sack before him with a smirk. “Did it look like this?”

“Wh...When did you--??” Wide eyed, he quickly inspects the sack to reveal multiple small leather pouches. The stark smell of ground medicinal herbs and such was enough to confirm its contents. “G-Gods bless you, Velvet! There's...plenty here..! That means the insufferable cur lied!” The man quickly ties the sack and slings it over his shoulder.

“There’s plenty for everyone here... I know most wouldn’t be able to pay Lord Barlowe’s outrageous fee! Gods bless you again Velvet!” He leaves the alleyway next, quickly glancing around for other knights before slipping out of sight into another building. Velvet exhales, satisfied at the outcome of this little encounter, and yet--

“Why did you let them go?!” She snaps at Eleanor, yanking her arm from her grasp. “They were clearly up to no good!”

The other flinches from the other’s retaliation, but she would stand her ground! “D-Did you think I was going to just stand by and watch you _assault_ a Praetor?! You know this is not the way we settle things! We could have reported the incident, even questioned Lord Barlowe and--”

“Did you think it’d be that simple?” Velvet can’t help but laugh. “That’s incredibly naive of you. Even if you have the proof and followed these ‘procedures’, they have all the influence they need to protect themselves. These sort of incidents need to be dealt with directly…”

“That’s absurd! Order and proper procedure exists to keep us from falling into chaos!”

Gods help her she wasn’t getting it. Velvet rubs at her temple with an aggravated sigh to settle her temper.

“...Earlier you asked me why I haven’t joined the Praetorium. It’s because sooner or later, you forsake your purpose as a knight. You become a lapdog and trample everyone below you.”

“...N-No. I can’t accept that!” Eleanor would not sit here and let her insult what she worked so hard for. “Being able to protect _everyone_ is exactly why I joined the Praetorium!”

“They would sooner have you swear loyalty to a noble family than ever raise your weapon for the sake of a commoner. It is only a matter of time before you share that fate.” Velvet scoffs. “Pray that you don’t find yourself at the end of my blade when you’re at the mercy of a noble’s demands...”

She was threatening _her_ now? Just what kind of _knight_ was she?! “So these are your true colors…” Eleanor clenches her fists. “To think that I held you in high regard!”

She storms off. Velvet believes to imagine it, but as she passes she swears she saw...

_Tears…?_

“ _And so the young lamb recoils in fear as the wolf bares full their teeth._ ” A voice echoes around her in a rather solemn tone. Velvet turns to glance at the magus who had mysteriously appeared behind her. Magilou approaches slowly as she recites something from her book. “ _‘Stow thy fangs and don thine wool!_ ’ _Cries the lamb. ‘We must fall in line, or we fall to chaos...’_ ”

“That from your new novel?”

“Mm. Not exactly. Your little performance delivered to me a surge of inspiration! Of course I had to write it down.” Magilou neatly stows the book under her cloak. “It is a burden most great, for I am a storyteller in my heart of hearts. But...someone like you wouldn’t understand my plight...”

“Not at all.” The sun had finally dipped behind the buildings of the commons. Dusk was upon them, and so they returned to their own quarters...

Velvet’s room was occupied primarily by the essentials: a standard bed, a desk with a handful of books, and a chest for her belongings. The only thing considered “non standard” were the remnants of hunter’s gear and tanning supplies. Perhaps from an old hobby of hers...

“You really ought to choose your words more carefully.” Magilou had absolutely followed Velvet to her own room _very_ much to the latter’s dismay. It was partially to pester but mostly out of boredom--though both reasons really just go hand in hand... “I don’t like seeing young maidens cry, and you put even the most tactless of men to shame.”

“I don’t really need to hear that from you.” Velvet snaps. While she would love nothing more than to toss the magus from her room, it was an effort in vain. She always had ways of coming back. Velvet currently works on sharpening the blades that affix to her custom gauntlet and greaves while Magilou leans against the wall, skimming through her tome of...whatever she wrote in there. “I only pulled the wool from her eyes. It all depends on if she decides to keep it that way, or have it fall back into place.”

“ _O’ with loose tongue does the wolf so boldly tread about the lion's den._ ” Much like Velvet's warm disposition toward the commoners, a serious tone continues to be rather off putting for such an eccentric mage. “Someone will put the muzzle on that nasty temper. So I would hold that tongue of yours....”

It happens fast--Velvet slams Magilou against the wall, seizing her by the throat. There was no keen observation needed to know the magus was of frail body, sorely outmatched by Velvet’s frame, speed and power.

“Is that a threat?”

“Grghk--” Magilou struggles to speak at first. “O-Only a word of caution. _I_ would be the fool to think I could step up to you, the ‘Wolf of Loegres’.” She even went for the throat in case she would start an incantation for magic! It wasn't fair!

“ _The foolish fox so carelessly speak towards a wolf’s open maw so that she would find herself in their jaws not a moment sooner… Can the wolf spare her their fury and forgive such a slight?_ ” After a moment of silence Velvet releases Magilou from her place at the wall, resuming her place in sharpening her blade.

“You provide me with such a glorious muse, you know that?” Magilou purrs, kneeling behind her on the bed.

“ _A wolf discontent, howling of injustice toward the frail and meek,_ ” She slowly glides her hands over the other's back to trace along the defined muscle from years of training.

“ _But alas! The poor wolf's howls are drowned out by the lion's roar…_

 _And with their reign unchallenged, the lions once fierce grow fat in complacency--their claws dulled and teeth ground flat.”_ Next her hand graze along broad shoulders...

 _“And so the wolf steals into the night to this den of fattened lions, their claws always sharpened and teeth bared.”_ She travels down toned arms just short of the wrists so that the other could continue her work.

“ _One by one do they rip and eat the lions to their heart’s content, reveling in the chaos they have created..._ ”

“Mm. I don’t think I’m as bold as the wolf.” Velvet looks over the blade’s edge. Once deemed satisfactory, she flips a few latches of her gauntlet and slides the blade back in place. “I’m happy with what I do now…” Magilou joins her hands together, locking Velvet into an awkward embrace and earning an annoyed groan.

“...Don’t you have anything better to do? Like your _own_ preparations..?”

“You know I always make Bienfu do that sorta stuff for me.” She trails soft and lazy kisses along the side of Velvet’s face before nestling in the crook of her neck. “You have the entire voyage to sharpen blades and polish armor. Can you not forego just _one_ night to relax? It could be your only chance...” Every moment that went unanswered is when Magilou insists the notion by embracing her tighter and tighter...

“...Fine, fine.” Velvet sighs. Sometimes the hardest decision to make was to actually go along with what she wanted. Delighted that she concedes, Magilou releases her from the embrace so that she can rest her head in her lap.

“Satisfied?” Mutters the knight.

“Very.” Magilou beings to idly play with one of countless strands of black hair that spill well over the edges of the bed.

“Rest well my dear wolf.” Magilou kisses the strands in her palm. Velvet manages to catch hold of a few golden strands herself, holding them to her lips.

“And you, my foolish fox.”


End file.
